


The Boner Dairies

by Itoma, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a guy sucked...being one made it hard to hide certain..."things" while making out with ones girlfriend…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers (Captain America )

**Author's Note:**

> Kage: Yup, I did it again...I roped Itoma-Nii-san into yet ANOTHER fic with me!!! >:D
> 
> Suggestions Welcome

Kagome blushed as he felt his lips press into hers, her mouth opening for his shyly probing tongue as he pulled her closer. Her hands tangled in his short blond locks as he tore a light groan of pleasure from her. Her eyes fluttered open as he broke away from her lips to place a light kiss on her neck, his breath fanning over her ear.

 _“I love you.”_ It sent a shiver down her spine and her legs turned to jelly as he supported her, his muscled arms easily holding her up as she leaned heavily on him. Her breasts pressed into his perfectly sculpted chest wrapped in dark blue spandex.

Her hands moved to rest around his neck, playing with the hood like mask of his uniform. It bunched there having been peeled away when they had first begun their make out session. She captured his lips in another heated kiss as his hands rested on her hips; his shield was still attached to his left wrist. It hid her lower body from site.

Hiding the fact that his other hand had moved lower form her hip to give her firm behind a sensual squeeze.

“Whoa…” They both jumped at the low wolf whistle that come from non other then Tony Stark as he leaned against he now open doorway to the dojo.

A cocky grin on his face as he leered at them.

Her face burned as she pulled away from her boyfriend and stood next to him coughing into her hand. Trying to not meet Tony’s perverted gaze, a knowing smirk on his face as he let his eyes run over her heated body.

“I uh, I’m gunna go find Natasha…” With that the blushing Asian woman fled the dojo her hands covering her flushed face.

“Where can I sign up for _that_ class?” He laughed as Steve shot him a dark glare, holding his shield over his lower body and for a good reason. He had caught sight of the ragging boner he had when Kagome had pulled away from him.

The man was truly super when it came to _everything_.


	2. Tony Stark (Iron Man)

She moaned as she shivered, her body was on fire as he suckled on her neck. His large calloused hands were resting on her ass kneading the flesh and pulling her closer. She shifted, spreading her legs wider as she tangled her hands in his dark curly locks which were peppered with gray.

He shifted below her a smirk pulling on his lips as his girlfriend moaned above him, dragging her hands form his locks down his chest. Her manicured nails scraping along his skin sending shivers down his spine. His nipples hardened under the fabric of his shirt as she licked and nibbled on his ear.

“Tony…” Her breath was breathy and layered with want. He moved his hands from her ass to her hips and pulled her down arching his own hips.

They both moaned as his ragging hard on pressed into her warm core.

“Look at what you’ve done to me Kitten.” He nibbled on the shell of her ear making her jerk in his arms. He guided her hips above him, making them rock against his own.

His hands fisted in the black skirt she wore, ready to bunch it up around her hips and yank down her panties. Ready to make her pay for what she did to him.

“Sir, Nick Fury is here.” He let out a loud curse as Jarvis’s calm voice echoed in the room and with a whimper he let her climb off of his lap and fix her skirt.

Her face flushed and her neck littered with small bite marks. She avoided looking at him as she fixed her shirt, rebuttoning it and hiding her beautiful breasts from his view.

“I’ll go let him in…”  He pouted as she left the room and glanced down at the huge tent he was sporting and started thinking about the Captain in hopes of making it go away…


	3. Bruce Banner (The Hulk)

He smiled as she cuddled next to him, her smaller body molding to his own. He pulled her closer settling his arm on her hip as she rested her head on his shoulder her arms wrapped round his middle.  His dark brown eyes gazed down lovingly at her as her own blue ones looking up at him.

She smiled as he inclined his head to claim her lips in a small chaste kiss, it was a feather light touch and she sighed into it. He always wanted to take things slow, to be gentle and safe.  He was so worried about getting to carried away and hurting her.

It was the main reason he had fought so hard against the feelings he had for her, luckily he finally gave in an they were now a couple. Though they had the ‘sex drive of an old couple’ according to Tony, it didn’t matter. There was more to a relationship then just sex.

Though it would be nice to turn it up a notch.

As if reading her thoughts he pulled her closer one hand moving from her hip up her side to brush lightly against her breast. She shivered as her nipples hardened and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His tongue prodded at her own and began slowly massaging hers with his. Rolling it and making her moan.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, letting out a deep rumbling sigh, trying to catch his breath. She gazed deeply into his eyes, her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

“You okay?” He nodded, a lightly flush dusting his cheeks and brushed a kiss over her brow.

“Fine…let’s just go slow...” He captured her lips once more and let his hand firmly grasp her breast and massaged it lightly. She shifted next to him and blushed red a she brushed over his _thing_ with her leg as she curled up next to him.

It seemed the Hulk wasn't the only overly large thing he had hidden away…was _that_ even going to fit in her?!


	4. Thor Odinson

She gasped her breath hitching in her throat as his large hands sprawled out over her back, supporting her weight as his hot breath puffed out over her sensitive breasts. His blond stubble tickled her exposed flesh as her hands tangled in his dirty blond locks. Pulling on them lightly making him chuckle as he lifted his face form the valley between her breasts.

“Wildcat…” He gave her a sexy smirk as he leaned up to capture her lips in a searing kiss his tongue plundering her mouth as his calloused hands moved up her back and pulled the thin straps of her black bra down making her bra sag a bit as her full pale breasts fought to be freed.

She jerked as he pulled her closer, the naked flesh of his upper body slick with sweat against her own. She pulled his hair out of its low pony tail and watched with glazed eyes as it fell to rest around his shoulders before tangling her hands in the silk strands.

“Thor…” He grinned boyishly up at her, his light blue eyes swimming with want as he moved his hands to the clasps of her bra with a few tugs the bar gave way and her breasts were bared to his hungry eyes. She huffed as she yanked on his locks, drawing a low pleasured moan form him.

They were _supposed_ to be getting ready for Starks charity ball, not doing this! Their matching clothes hung from a hook by the door. A black and white tux for him and dark blue dress for her. She had asked him to help her get the slip on and this was how it had ended up…

The slip as resting in a pile of clothes not to far away from them as they sat on the stool that went to her vanity table. He was dressed in a pair of sky blue boxers, which seemed to be far to small on him at the moment. She ground her hips into him, loving the low moan she tore form his throat as he sucked a perky pink nipple into his hot wet mouth.

They jerked and landed on the floor in a heap as someone knocked at the door.

“The car will be here in fifteen minutes.” The person walked away from the door leaving a blushing couple in a tangled heap on the floor.

With dark red cheeks she kissed her husband on the lips one last time before pulling away and standing up.

“We have to get ready dear.” He merely pouted on the floor as he watched her grab another bra and put it on.


End file.
